Guardian Angel
by Amber Shine
Summary: When tragedy befalls Mary, she must make a choice between what she must do, marry Francis, and her happiness, Bash. While the choices she makes continue to rule her life, someone is watching over her. Mary must make sacrifices and she must be strong as she waits to see what life is going to offer her. Modern. Rating is in between K and T.
1. Chapter 1

**Guardian Angel**

"Mary, can you at least pretend that you are having a good time?" Francis whispered in my ear as some important people walked away from us.

"Francis, I told you I don't like these business dinner parties that your father keeps throwing. We might we being forced to get married for the sake of a merger, I don't have to pretend to like it." He sighed.

I forced my rant out through my teeth while trying to keep a smile plastered on my face. My father's business company is in murky waters so him and Francis' father, Henry, decided that it was time to turn their friendship into a familial relationship WITHOUT my consent. Of course our company is to provide the best resources while theirs provides us the much needed financial support. Ever since the media got wind of the fact that my father is sick, our stock value has plummeted. The only thing that's keeping us afloat is this stupid engagement.

I sighed in frustration.

I looked around and found Sebastian staring at me. He winked and gave me his smirk; it melted my heart every time he did. I sort of smiled back. He knew how much I hated these things.

We grew up together, Francis, Sebastian (I called him Bash) and I. Francis was always a nice guy but I had eyes for only one, Bash. Henry had taken Bash under his wing as his mother, Henry's one of many affairs, passed away. Even though he was older by two years, he could never inherit the company but that didn't matter. He was the sweetest, kindest soul with a tendency to bring upon himself all sorts of mischief within a 5-mile radius. I always had a thing for him and I thought he did too. But all that didn't matter now. 2 months ago, my father told me that he had cancer. He told me that I would inherit the company as part of his legacy and that I would have to marry Francis to ensure financial security for the company.

Francis was still standing near me. He took me by the arm to the next set of important people that I was to "mingle" with.

The night was extremely long and as soon as it was over I breathed a sigh of relief. When we got home, my mother was openly irritated with my behavior. "Would it kill you to try to be sociable?" My eyes found my father's and I glanced at my mother again. You could cut stone with her shrill voice, always trying to dictate what I do.

"You are sensitive as ever, mom." I stormed out and holed up in my room as tears filled my eyes and threatened to spill out. As I tried to reach the zipper of my dress, a voice called out from behind me, "would you like some help with that?"

I turned around to find Bash standing next to my window, looking at me with his deep blue eyes, filled with concern for me. I rushed to him and hugged him and started crying. The tears just wouldn't stop. He made me sit down on my bed and comforted me. After I calmed down a little, he helped me with my dress. I hurriedly changed into my pajamas and lied down. He lay down next to me.

"Remember when I first came in here?"

I snorted uncharacteristically. "How could I forget? I had been fighting with mom again, dad had just told me the news and I had been crying. You nearly gave me a heart attack when I saw you in my room but being as charming as ever you consoled me, like you always do." I turned to look at him, into those deep blue eyes. I could just stay lost in them forever. "Thanks Bash. Somehow you know just when I need you." I found his hand and held it firmly. The sense of security I found in such small things astounded me.

Suddenly, Bash propped himself up on one elbow and looked at me, like really looked as if searching for something in them. I wanted to close the gap between us and kiss him like I had fantasized. That wasn't going to happen. I sighed. He continued staring at me. "Did you ever wonder what I was actually doing here that night? Of course I didn't mind being your super absorbent shoulder to cry on but I didn't come for that. I came here to tell you that you, Mary Stuart, have had my heart since we were little kids throwing snow at each other. Whenever I am not with you I dream about being with you and when I am, I think about what we could be." He grabbed my hand and brought it up to his lips and lightly kissed the back of it. "I know things have changed, there are things you must do but my feelings for you will never change." My heart swelled up with joy I longed to hug him, to kiss him, to tell him that I am his but like he said things had changed. My father didn't have much time left and I was to take over the company, marry Francis and do whatever it takes to keep this company in our family. I sighed.

I turned to look up at the ceiling. "Bash, you have no idea how long I have waited for you to say that and to tell you that I feel the same way. But now I can't say anything. I shouldn't. My dad is counting on me. My mom wants it all for herself and then there's me. I don't know what will happen after he's gone." I started crying again. Bash hugged me, reassured me and he was the perfect gentleman. "I know. And it's ok. Just knowing that you care for me is good enough, for now." He winked as he ran his hand through my hair. It made me smile. Everything about him was just warm and fuzzy.

I interlaced my fingers with his and reached up to meet his lips. He was a little surprised, he wasn't the only one. He replied quickly and kissed me firmly before letting me go.

"My feelings don't matter. I think we should just try and move on before it's too late." I turned to stare at the ceiling again, trying to commit those soft lips to memory. "I think you should leave. Thank you for being there for me."

Bash came nearer and whispered, "It's already too late." He claimed my lips once again, still gentle but firm. "You are right though. I should leave now and not make this any harder for you than it already is. Good night Mary."

He got up and climbed down through my window and he was gone.

I wish my father wasn't sick. I wish I didn't have to marry Francis. I wish I could marry Sebastian and I wish that I could be happy with him. I rolled over in my bed to try and sleep.

Someone somewhere held out a wand and whispered 'so be it'.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi guys, this is my first story. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Please continue to give feedback, I very much appreciate that. I am trying to look for a new pen name so please bear with me._

* * *

**Guardian Angel**

The alarms started sounding everywhere. She knew this would happen. She was prepared.

Clarissa was part of a group that called themselves the "Caretakers". This was a secret society of men and women that had a gift, magic. Technically speaking, they did not exist. They remained hidden from the normal world as we know it, by this magic. Their main aim was to assure proper functioning of the normal world but remain hidden while doing so.

They had powers granted to them according to a very basic hierarchy. The higher you were on the food chain, the more power and the more jurisdiction you had. Clarissa was the Nurse. She fixed situations that were spiraling out of control and maintained equilibrium. She had a very important, trusted role with little limitations.

Whenever things were just not working out, somewhere someone stepped in to do what was necessary and make things right. By people, this was recognized as 'divine intervention' or 'God's will' or not recognized at all. This had been going on since time immemorial, working for the good will of the people.

In the past decade, a power-crazed tyrant had been appointed as the Head Caretaker, Catherine. Her duty was only to herself, to do as she pleases now that she had all the power that was literally recognized as 'the power of the Gods'.

Clarissa had never liked her. As a Nurse, her instincts were always correct and it was something in Catherine's eyes that was never right. She found it very irksome. Slowly over the years, she noticed that things had changed. Things had been spiraling out of control more and more frequently especially in the life of a certain young lady named Mary Stuart. A pattern was showing itself that revealed a sort of personal vendetta that Catherine seemed to have against this harmless little girl. Catherine had been re-routing most of the resources towards changing the course of Mary's life. It seemed like she was hatching extensive schemes just to watch them take their toll on Mary. If things were to continue the way they were, Mary would lose everything dear to her and become a shell of a person. It was a feeling that Clarissa had, Mary was meant to do better. Clarissa had grown quite attached to her as she followed her story with growing interest, especially over the past 2 months.

The only sure way of knowing whether Catherine was actually behind destroying an innocent person's life was to look into the Files. Only the Head Caretaker had access to these Files. They held within their pages, the past, present and future of ALL the people in the world, day by day, minute by minute. Clarissa had tried to appeal to the Ancients, the elders of the group who had been around for more than 100 years, but they simply would not listen. Such level of unprecedented treason was just not expected out of anyone, let alone the Head Caretaker.

That week, she had devised a plan to put an end to Catherine's madness. She must find a way to look into those Files, to prove that Catherine was indeed behind a terrible plot, whatever that might be, before she destroyed Mary's life, before it was too late. That day, Clarissa stoned her resolve. That day she saw a perfect opportunity to use her powers to grant Mary's wishes, obviously unauthorized and to sneak into Catherine's quarters and reveal her terrible plot. Simple as it seemed, it was not without risk. Clarissa was willing, and she had faith in her powers that were second only to Catherine's.

As the alarms sounded, she was ready. Everyone tried to find the source of the chaos. Clarissa slipped passed them and made her way to Catherine's quarters. She saw Catherine exit and quickly made her way inside. It was the first time she had been inside a Head Caretaker's was strictly forbidden and for good reason as she saw now. It was different from every other quarter she had seen. It was a complex labyrinth of rooms and cupboards and filing cabinets with no end in sight. She had a bad feeling which she chose to ignore. Trying to gather her thoughts and channeling her power through her wand she tried to find her way but it didn't work. _Only Catherine's magic must work here_, she thought.

The foolishness of her approach dawned upon her as she continued opening the nearest cabinets helplessly, trying to look for Mary's File. She heard a commotion somewhere. She continued looking.

"Lazy bee, make it bright.  
Reveal the culprit, bring him to plain sight."

"I suspected, I'd be seeing you here, Clarissa. I have been keeping a close watch on you ever since you started taking interest in Mary Stuart's life. Did you think I didn't notice?" A smirking Catherine stood before her.

Clarissa's eyes widened in surprise, "So something is going on. I knew it. Catherine, you must stop now. You are committing a great crime. We are not supposed to interfere with the natural course of someone's life."

Catherine smiled with a glint of evil in her eye, "You are a poor little pathetic creature. Tell me, who volunteers to be a Nurse out of all the possibilities? You could have been here, at the top, but you chose to be there. No one will believe you. No one will dare take your word against mine. I am going to label that little stunt you pulled as a cry for help and get you declared mentally ill. Did you think I couldn't undo your magic? I am more powerful than you will ever be; make sure you remember that."

"You will never get away with this. The Ancients will catch you and punish-"

Catherine's high pitched laughter interrupted Clarissa, "Those old farts won't realize anything. Whatever I say will be the natural course of her life. That is what having this power means. I don't expect you to understand. Enough of this nonsense. Guards, take her to the Evaluation Room." Several guards entered the quarters, wands ready and escorted her out.

_I must find a way to set things right._

* * *

Tears ran down my cheek and I begged them to stop but to no end. Only one week had passed since I confessed my feelings to Bash. Things were finally looking up but yesterday – a fresh set of tears streaked my cheeks as I saw everything in flashback once again.

"Hey dad, so I have been thinking about what you said about how managing a business was in my blood. I think I am ready to learn from you." I smiled at my father. He had looked healthier over the past few days and I don't know exactly when, but I had decided that inheriting the company was probably the best thing that could happen for me. So here I was ready to learn the tricks of the trade.

My father smiled in return, "Honey, when I said it's in your blood, I meant you already know more than whatever I could possibly teach you. You have seen me work all these years, learning ever since you were a little kid, running around the neighborhood trying to collect money to start a new business." He chuckled at the memory and I blushed. It was one of those embarrassing childhood memories that you wish your parents had forgotten. "Oh stop it." He continued in a more serious tone this time, "Of course you will have to go to college and refine those skills. This company will be my gift to you on your 21st birthday because by then, I know you will be ready. You can officially take over." I was smiling ear to ear now, the prospect of running your own business, being your own boss was exhilarating.

Suddenly my father's eyes went out of focus, it took me by surprise. I shouted for help and called for an ambulance. By the time we reached the hospital, my gut was telling me something was really wrong. The doctor came out and I almost ran to him. "I am sorry. We did the best we could. Your father is no more." I didn't understand. He was feeling better, he was healthier than I had seen him in the past 2 months and we were just smiling and laughing together. "I don't understand."

"Your father had a stage 3 carcinoma. The cancer had metastasized to his lungs which led to respiratory failure. Sudden death can be seen in some cases."

As my brain caught up with the present, the realization came crashing down. My father was gone. I would never see him again. Everything went quiet. Silent tears started running down my face endlessly. My knees felt weak and I found it difficult to stand. A pair of hands supported me. I didn't acknowledge anyone or anything around me. My father was the one thing I valued in my life and he was taken away from me.

As I came back to the present, I realized everything was still silent. I went through his funeral proceedings as if on auto-pilot, not really knowing what was happening around me, just crying.

"Mary? Mary!" A pair of hands shook me. For the first time in 2 days I came to my senses. Bash was there, staring into my eyes, worried. I tried to smile. I wanted to reassure him that I was fine. "Bash. I am fine. Stop looking so concerned."

"You are definitely not fine. I am sorry about your father. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Again I tried to give my best smile possible. "Thank you, but I doubt there is anything that can help right now. What time is it?"

I looked around. It was night already. Everyone had gone home. I saw Henry, Francis and my mother talking in the kitchen. Francis was looking at me. He came over to my side, "Hi. I am sorry for your loss." I tried to hide my pain and grief behind a smile. "Thank you."

"Your mother was just telling me that we could get married as soon as possible so that the burden of the company doesn't have to lie on your shoulders."

Bash nudged him while my eyes grew wide in shock and was obviously not Mr. Sensitive but more importantly, I was infuriated by my mother's behavior. It hadn't even been a day and she was already planning on marrying me off. I was angry, very angry. I got up, stormed over to her as she patted her crocodile tears in a designer handkerchief. "Mother, what are you doing?"

"Darling, I was just seeing to it that the decision your father made was being honored."

I was at the verge of shouting, "How cold are you? It hasn't even been a day and you want to marry me off and throw the company away? We can talk about this tomorrow, or day after or the next week. Can't I even grieve for my father for a day?"

Everyone including Henry was a little taken aback by my outburst, "Mary, she is just trying to do what is best for you. She is your mother."

"She is not my mother. My mother died when I was 2, she is just the gold digger my father married in the hopes that she might be a woman figure in my life." I turned to face a stunned Aileene, "How little did he know about you and your motive! Even I expected you to be a little more respectful now that he has passed away." I turned back to an equally stunned Henry, trying to stand up to my full height, "She doesn't know what's best for me. I do. I will make all the decisions by myself but not now, not today. I would like you to leave please."

I turned my back to them and started towards my room, a new set of tears threatening to overflow. Bash stepped in front of me and said in a very low tone, "Are you sure you don't want someone to be with you? I could come back." His deep blue eyes looked hopeful. "I want to be alone, thanks. You should stay away from me, preferably for a while." It came out harsher than I meant it to be. I could see hurt in his eyes but for now I just wanted to lie down on my bed and mourn for the loss of the one person that I had left, my mentor, my best friend, my father.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for your support. Please keep reviewing and giving feedback. Comments, critiques, everything is welcome._

* * *

**Guardian Angel**

5 years later.

I was nervous I'll admit. Who wouldn't be? I was turning 21, oh joy. What had me on edge was the fact that I was officially getting control of my father's company for good. In just a moment, the conference room would be flooded with the Board members who had been looking after the company while I was attending college. In the past 5 years, I have tried to equip myself with every piece of knowledge that would enable me to take this company to great heights and at the very least restore it to its previous glory.

Ever since my father had died, the company had taken a huge hit. Obviously Henry provided the required financial support. We had decided that it was for the best to put the marriage on hold till both Francis and I completed our education. Although Francis would get official control of his company in a few more years while gaining experience as a part of it, Henry would want to move things along now that both of us were out of college.

I sighed. _The more I try to make things right, the more my future complicates itself._ Although I had tried my best to cut off as many ties as possible, even I wasn't oblivious to Francis' elaborate affairs with multiple women as an engaged man. Initially it had angered me but now it was just a simple fact. I held no emotional attachment to Francis whatsoever. Our engagement and inevitable wedding would be nothing more than a business deal, or perhaps for me it held more meaning as it was the last thing my father would have wanted.

I glanced at the clock as people started filing in. Within 10 minutes the room was full. The meeting started and Uncle Harry, my father's friend, summarized the events relating to the company over the past 5 years. "So as you can see, we have lost many important clients, lost a lot of market value and not been able to regain even a tenth of when Stuart was with us. No one can replace his expertise. Today, we make way for Mary as her father, our beloved Stuart, wanted her to have this company." He turned to face me, so did everyone in the room, "Mary, we hand over to you the reigns of this company having the same faith in you that your father did. Please feel free to seek counsel from any and all of us whenever need be. Welcome."

I glanced around the room at men and women twice my age, staring at me, sizing me up for the huge task ahead. Part of being a good businessman is all about reading people. As I looked around I saw lack of trust, a hesitation and even a frustration at letting me take over. I stood up, straightened to my full height, "Thank you, Uncle Harry. I realize I cannot even attempt to a hold a candle to the years of experience and expertise that is present in the room right now. But I can assure you I am here to stay, to learn from you and to restore the name of this company, to its previous glory." Uncle Harry smiled, pleased and I saw many others smile and relax a bit in their chairs.

Later that evening, I smiled and nodded as many important people came up to me. Henry had thrown a party in celebration of my birthday and the official hand over.

"Still hate these parties I see," an oddly familiar voice whispered in my ears. I turned around to see Bash standing there. He looked handsome in a black tux and his eyes were as blue as ever. My heart sped up, stomach dropped and shoulders felt lighter. I hadn't seen him for 5 years. He had left to start his own business, trying to step out of his father's shadow and his illegitimate status. I thought it was quite noble actually. And on some days I still remembered his soft lips on mine, those concerned deep blue eyes and that odd smirk that lit up his eyes even further. I had missed him, more than I thought I would.

"Bash! It's so good to see you. Yes I still hate these parties."

As we both stood gazing at each other in awkward silence, I felt the need to address the elephant in the room, "You disappeared, without saying anything, without a word." He must have heard the sadness in my voice. His expression turned sad and even a little hurt, "I thought it was best to leave you be, as I imagined you wanted me to. It was difficult but I think it was the perfect opportunity for me to follow my dream and start a small business myself. I am sorry."

Of course I understood. I can never forget how harshly I had dismissed him, when all he wanted was to comfort me, something that I very much needed at that time. The important thing was that he was back, hopefully for good. I had really missed him.

"By the way, congratulations for the company," he smirked. He looked so dreamy and perfect. I just wanted to kiss him and tell him how much I still cared for him and wanted him to tell me the same but obviously that was wishful thinking. He leaned closer and whispered, "And many happy returns of the day to you. I think we should catch up so leave your window unlocked tonight." I felt my heart thudding against my rib cage. His smoky voice just melted me on the spot. I felt like a little teenager standing in front of the object of my infatuation. Many things had changed over the past 5 years but my feelings for him wasn't one of them. I nodded unable to say anything. He just stood there smirking at me.

"Brother, I see you have decided to grace us with your presence today." Francis came up to us and put a hand around my waist. I felt an urge to shake it off but I tried not to react.

"Of course I was coming. It's Mary's birthday, I wouldn't miss it for the world." He was still looking at me, smiling, amused at Francis's attempt to assert his claim over me.

"Bash, you seem to have forgotten that you are very openly flirting with my fiancé. You should stop."

Bash turned to look at him, raising one eyebrow and looking highly amused, "Brother, if an engagement doesn't hinder your womanly endeavors, why should they deter my efforts at harmless flirting?" Before Francis could answer he continued, "If you will excuse me, I must go say hi to dad." He turned on his heel and left.

I was smiling at the entire exchange. Francis let go of me and turned to face me. His face was bright red, silently fuming, "If you want to entertain yourself find anyone else, but not my brother." He turned around and left me standing alone. I sighed. He knew that I liked Bash, so his efforts to keep me away from Bash were starting to annoy me.

After that, the evening went along uneventfully well. I just couldn't wait to get back home and see Bash again. All the feelings that I had repressed for him seemed to come back to me. This is exactly what I meant about complications, I was still engaged to Francis and probably going to marry him soon. If he was allowed to have his share of affairs, was I entitled to the same thing? Would our two wrongs make a right? Did I want Bash to be just an affair? It won't change the fact that it's wrong. In three simple words, everything was complicated.


End file.
